The vestibulo-ocular reflex (VOR) is able to produce movements of the eyes that have components in three orthogonal dimensions. Voluntary eye movements, however, are restricted to axes lying in Listing's plane, and only two dimensional coordinates are required for their description. In addition, the coordinate axes of visual input move with the retina as the eye moves in the head, while the coordinate axes of the semi-circular canals are fixed in the head. The neural mechanisms that deal with the coordinate transformations necessary to combine these inputs are not yet understood. This study utilizes vestibular stimulation when the eyes are held in far eccentric position. Under these conditions, the response of the VOR in retina-fixed axes must change if the reflex is to provide stabilization of the visual axis in space.